The Singing Heart
by Johnriley245
Summary: Modern AU! just guess the summary by reading chapter one this is not Hiccstrid
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys new story inbound this story will involve some songs so...**

**=~= is Hiccup singing**

**-~- Elsa singing**

**=-~-= Hiccup and Elsa singing**

_"You have no talent!" _the words stung his heart. _"The only talent you have is messing things up!" _he could hear the words repeating inside his head.

He had a fight with his cousin Simon (nicknamed Snotlout) last night, luckily, he didn't bash him in the face, it was about...singing? si- si- si-, he didn't know, the only thing he could remember was the word 'si'.

He and Simon were good friends they helped each other, when there are problems, heck, he even lets Simon copy his homework in case he didn't do his!

fights with Simon were rare and (you guys know what the other word for rare is), this fight was the weirdest of them all, probably because Simon was drunk during the fight and their fight was about 'si'.

He wasn't famous, but he is if he's called by his first name which was 'Harry' or by his full name 'Harry Edward Haddock', his friends called him Harry but he preffered 'Hiccup'which was declined, so his nickname Harry stuck

"Harry!" someone called out, every single girl looked at him and smiled, which was quite common for him since his 'Harry Edward' was a perfect match for him and that _someone famous _also had 'Harry Edward' in his name.

He smiled back at a girl and turned around only to see his best friend Merida "oh hey Mer!, what's up?"

"Harry, I want you to meet someone." he nodded as if saying 'ok'

the second she saw him nod she ran. "hey!, where are you going?" he shouted at her.

"c'mon!"

**ok so Elsa will appear on the next chapter and Harry will sing in the next chapter along with Elsa so be cool and wait.**


	2. You & I by One Direction

**Alright guys place your bets who will win Harry's heart? **

**Elsa? Astrid? or **_**Frozen?**_

When he and Merida got there, he was the only one who wasn't excited about who he was going to meet.

" 'arry you a'right lad?" Merida asked clearly surprised that she wasn't tired yet Harry was.

"yeah, yeah I'm alright." he replied.

"good, now look up." he shook his head.

"look up!" this time she shouted at him. "alright, alright, hold your horses."

when he looked up he saw a redheaded girl _'Anna' _he and Anna were friends but he didn't know much about her, except for the fact that she had a sister, and her sister was standing right beside her, which surprised him since Anna said that he wasn't going to meet her sister next 'til next week.

"uhm...hi." Elsa said sheepishly, her sister said that she was going to meet someone but she never once mentioned that the person was this _handsome. _"hi." he replied somewhat calmly, luckily, Anna interrupted before he started stuttering, "so Harry I would like you to meet my sister, Elsa." she gestured to Elsa "and Elsa I would like you to meet my friend, Harry Edward-" she started snapping her fingers repeatedly as if trying to remember something. "Edward-"

"-Haddock, its Haddock not Styles, Haddock"

"ahh, thanks."

Just then a girl came walking to them, she had blond hair a blue shirt, brown shoes, and a brown skirt, she was also wearing a belt and a brown headband.

she came to Harry and gave him a peck on the cheek, she then handed him a piece of paper and he muttered a "thank you" and the girl left.

Elsa felt a new feeling bubble up inside her.

Jealousy.

It was new to Elsa, but somehow she managed to figure out why she was jealous. (A/N:Sorry guys I'm not gonna tell you who that person is [but you know who] again sorry)

She asked Anna if she could leave, but Anna just said "no." which was quite odd for Elsa since Anna never says no to anyone.

"huh, let's try this out."

=I figured it out=

=I figured it out from black and white=

=seconds and hours=

=maybe they had to take some time=

=I know how it goes=

=I know how it goes from wrong and right=

=silence and sound=

=did they ever hold each other tight=

=like us?=

=did they ever fight=

=like us?=

then Elsa chimed in.

=-you and I-=

=-we don't wanna be like them-=

=-we can make it 'til the end-=

=-nothing can come between-=

=-you and I-=

=-not even the gods above-=

=-can separate the two of us-=

=-no nothing can come between-=

=-you and I-=

=-oh, you and I-=

after the song they both looked at each other, equally surprised that both of them knew the song. "you know this song?" Elsa asked, because she thought she was the only Directioner in the entire school. "uhm...yes? because I'm a Directioner, and 'You & I' is my favorite song in 1D's album 'Midnight Memories', and because I've listened to this song..." he counted his fingers. "... approximately 21 times."

They both stared at each other, then, realization struck him. "you're a Directioner aren't you?" he asked, Elsa nodded slowly. "oh my god, I better go." with that he left.

**alright got your bets ready? good 'coz in the next chapter whoever is the one she's gonna song Harry. started writing this thing since last night so yes don't hate me.**


	3. AN with a chapter

**hey guys I decided to move the snogging scene in the next chapter and the song also in the next chapter so ok bye.**

Elsa watched as a fellow Directioner left in complete embarrassment of BEING a Directioner, why was he embarrassed? was beyond Elsa's knowledge.

thinking if he was in the same year as hers, she asked Anna a question. "Anna, what year is he?" (sorry for writing something wrong but I'm Filipino and I'm trying to disconnect the story from anything that's related in real life)

no reply...

"Anna, what year is he?" at that same moment she snapped out of her trance.

"uhh...what?" she didn't know what Elsa was saying, so in instinct she asked what she was saying.

"what year is he?" Anna caught a glimpse of...(hope?) in Elsa's eyes.

"he's the same year as you." Elsa knew what year she was, she was at 4th year, which means...

"thanks." she ran after him shouting: "Harry, wait!"

Harry's POV

I walked away, clearly surprised that I wasn't the only Directioner in the entire school

"Harry, wait!" I sighed, clearly not surprised that a fellow Directioner would follow me anywhere I went. "alright Elsa what-" what I was going to say was cut off by a sudden hug from you know who.

T-P POV*

Elsa gave him a bone shaping hug, she didn't know why though she just felt she needed to do it.

"uhm...Elsa get off of me pls." he whispered, she didn't budge.

"Elsa, everyone's staring at us." he whispered, the second she heard that, she pulled away, blushing.

"thanks."

"you're welcome."

"so where are you going?" she asked, trying to start a conversation.

"biology class, why?" he asked.

"oh, uhm...nothing." she replied, thinking that her chances of a conversation was ruined.

"where's your next class?" he asked, curious.

"oh, its biology."

he nodded, they were silent until Elsa brought up a topic he would never answer.

"have you, slept with someone before?" he spit out the coke he was drinking, clearly surprised that someone would ask him about his sex life.

"I'll have you know that I would never want to sleep with someone _ever._" he replied, furious.

Elsa shrunk back a little, it was really stupid to ask someone something that was private, especially their sex life.

"I-I'm really sorry for asking that quest-" she was cut off by Harry.

"It's alright, just don't ask me that question ever again."

Elsa nodded, fear evident in her eyes.

Harry saw this and hugged her, worried about Elsa and his personality. "it's alright just don't do that again." Elsa nodded and hugged him back.

they broke and stared at each other, slowly they leaned in when...

...the bell rang.

"goddammit we're late c'mon!"

Elsa realized that they really were late and ran after him, and dissapointed that they were interrupted, but greatful that it didn't continue.

**ok I setup a poll on what song and who should snog Harry.**

**follow, favorite, vote, and review**


	4. First kiss and other stuff

**ok so no one voted for what song Hiccup would sing and who should kiss Hiccup so I decided to make my own choices so here's the chapter**

They got there before clas even started, lucky for them, there was another student who was 35.2 minutes late, which was rare for their school because no one ever gets late [except for newbies].

oddly enough, Harry's and Elsa's classes were the same. for example: if Elsa's class was geology, it would be Harry's class too. which was good news for Elsa, why? if you ask, well, let's just say she has a crush on Harry.

Everything was fine until...

"Harry Haddock, and Elsa Skjønnhet." their teacher Mr. Berns called out.

they were just assigned to be partners in their project, which was to design a ship that was, non-pollutive and fuel efficient, and the winners ship design would be used for commercial, and military use, also a trip to Paris, France.

The School didn't even assign the homework, The Government did for unknown reasons.

4:30 pm

"so where would we do our project?" Elsa asked, she didn't know where they would go and where they would do their project.

"where do you live?" he asked.

"oh, it's in 1232 Arendelle Drive, why?" he sighed in relief, 1232 Arendelle Drive was right across his house, which was a good thing since he owned a sleek black Dodge Challenger. (Hiccup: uhh how did the address of Elsa's house turn into my car? Me: shut up and continue. Hiccup: you're the one writing this fanfic! Me: oh yeah right sorry.)

"oh, well because my house is right in front of yours sooo..."

"what?"

"I could take you there if you want me to." Elsa blinked thinking of she should do this or not, alas she made up her mind.

"sure."

"well c'mon then!"

midnight at Elsa's house.

"argh! I can't think of a propulsion system!"

"Harry calm down, its just a project." he calmed down.

"thanks." she nodded as if she was saying 'your welcome'

2 hours later in Elsa's bedroom

"so, are you going home?" she asked.

"no, do you mind if I stay here?, you know as in overnight?"

"sure." he looked around the bedroom, not sure where he would sleep. "do you have a guest room?" she shook her head. "oh I guess I better go home now." right then and there she stopped him. "no!, you could sleep here...with me." she said. "are you- are you sure?, your parents-"

"don't worry our parents are...well you know...dead." she assured him.

"oh, I'm sorry-"

"its okay, just please stay."

he thought for a second, then sighed. "oh alright, but don't blame me if someone thought we did something _crazy." _she chuckled a bit, knowing that if Anna found them she would freak out. Literally.

He sat down beside her, they both stared at each other when, they leaned in, then, their lips met.

Elsa, felt happy, it was the first kiss she ever shared with someone else, it was different than what she expected, she expected it to feel lustful, greedy, and other bunch of stuff.

As if by instinct, her hands moved to his neck, she felt his hands move down to her waist. Everything was going fine when...

"oh my god, Elsa!" they broke apart, both from embarrassment and fear.

"Anna, it's not what it looks like."

"Elsa, has a boyfriend, Elsa, Has a boyfriend!" she teased.

Harry just stared at both of them, understanding that they have been caught, and possibly photographed, which he fears would happen soon.

Elsa finally calmed Anna down, but Anna's still giddy about what she saw, she managed to force Anna into her bedroom, but still she was scared about what Anna did before she screamed _'she could have photographed us' _but she put the thought aside, she knew Anna wouldn't do such a thing, would she?.

when she got to her bedroom, Harry was already asleep, she smiled and lied down next to him, she hesitated before wrapping her arms around him.

the next morning, only did she realize that he slept half-naked.

with her arms wrapped around him...

**ok so no more singing the next song should be in the next few chapters by next few chapters I meant 10th-12th chapter**


	5. Hiccanna (yeah I ship them)

**sheok so I decided to put a little twist to the start of this chapter that could change the next chapter soo here it is!**

Elsa woke up, she felt odd about hugging Harry last night, but this morning was even weirder.

she swore she slept right next to Harry, but how did she end up on _top_ of him?

unless...

she looked at the place where she lied down last night, what she saw horrified her.

there she was lying down right next to Harry..

...Anna.

right there was Anna Skjønnhet, cuddling Harry Haddock.

slowly, she stood up, slowly moved away from the two.

10 minutes later

Elsa got back from the kitchen, she went back to her bedroom to wake Harry.

when she got there Anna was closer to Harry, she wasn't surprised about her, since it was obvious that she-Anna-also had a crush on Harry, it wasn't uncommon since every girl in the entire school has a crush on Harry.

**(ok so we're going off topic [this is actually a line break])**

she saw Anna move.

Anna was moving closer to Harry, Elsa just stood there, figuring out what Anna as gonna do next.

slowly Anna moved closer to Harry...

...Anna moved her face...

...closer...

...closer...

...then...

...their lips met...

**is this a good time to stop?**

**is this a cliffie? am I stupid? done**


	6. The dying scot (Harry's a Timelord)

**hey guys sorry for the long time I didn't update I just wrote THE FIRST ToothxHiccup story in ! HA BEAT THAT FAILURE! *happy dance* ok so here's chapter 6!**

He woke up, he felt something in his lips, slowly he opened his eyes, he was expecting Elsa beside him, but he didn't instead he saw Anna kissing him, the panicked look on his face said it all, he looked at the door and saw Elsa standing there, with a smirk on her lips, he gave her a scowl, her smirk grew, he decided to put a stop to this.

slowly she shook Anna and whispered "Anna, Anna, wake up."

she stirred only to fall asleep again.

he decided there was only one way out of this. he whispered: "Anna you're kissing me and your sisters watching..." at that moment she woke up, she looked at the door and saw Elsa.

"Elsa, it's not what it looks like!"

"I know, Anna, I know." Anna was dumbfounded

"Anna I've had a _worst _compromising position than you."

Anna decided to ask in a way that she knew what she was saying, "oh my god...did...you...two..."

Elsa knew what she was talking about, "no Anna we didn't." _'although I wish it DID happen.' _Elsa mentally told her self.

"oh and what position would THAT be?"

"me waking up and sitting down above..." she trailed off.

Anna was surprised that her sister trailed off, normally she would continue, but this time she didn't.

"sitting down above what?"

she moved her eyes to his thigh's.

Anna got the meassage and said "oh." she didn't know what Elsa was saying until... "_oh._"

September 11th, 2013 **(again the date and this authors note is a line break)**

their school was having a remembrance day for those who died in the World Trade Centre, and a few students were absent due to their families in New York, Harry however was at school, wearing a black shirt with a viking emblem on its sleeves, he wears this if there was a special occasion or if they're going somewhere, his shoes however weren't shoes they were viking boots, which meant something bad was gonna happen, he was wearing black pants, which was an indication that something good was gonna happen, he was also wearing black gloves that showed his fingers which meant that an unknown thing was gonna happen **(anybody notice that I kept using 'was gonna happen'? of course you did you were reading this piece of shit)**

when he reached the cafeteria it was filled with students, he didn't want to go, but he had to for the sake of the universe, and Elsa, yeah he lo-

BANG!

BANG!

everyone immediately got down.

Harry, knowing what to do, ran towards Elsa and Anna's table, fearing for they're lives.

someone came walking through, Harry caught a peek of the person, he froze.

right there was Merida, holding her elbow, it was clear she was wounded, she was bleeding heavily.

"help!, the-"

what she was going to say was cut off by a sudden shot of pain from her back and a bullet ripping through her skin.

she collapses, Harry ran to her aid, she was losing a lot of blood, they stared at each other she managed to mouth 'Elsa' before passing out.

he looked up, right there was the shooter, "Hans."

**is this a good time to stop?**

**will someone read my RotG and HTTYD crossover "The Tooth Fairy and Dragon Rider" pls.? thnx!**


	7. 11 month break

**hey guys all of my stories will be in a 11 month break. my Tablet's broken and it won't charge.**

**this is the last update I will make and please forgive me for doing this please.**

**(I will still be online though I just can't update the stories, but I will review the fans of the stories and read them so bye)**

**I Don't Wanna Go**


	8. I Don't Want To Go

**hey guys I AM B-A-C-K BACK! ok so about the 11 month break what I mean is not being able to update because school will start next week and a TRIPLE-TON home works will invade my head, hands, eyes, internet, battery, tablet, WiFi, grades and a bunch of stuff. including the DEATH OF MY FANFICS so the next time I will be able to update is in a few days, if there are no more updates after that day, it means that my next update is next year sorry about that.**

"Hans."

right in front of him was Hans Vond, the most notorious murderer in all of Berk and Arendelle, it was told that he only strikes if he was hired by someone, nobody has ever seen him up close...

...until now.

Harry and Hans had been close friends before, but since he was hired to kill him, they broke apart, he travelled here to Arendelle to get away from him, but it looks like he tracked him down.

Hans loaded the gun.

the Colt clicked.

"ALRIGHT THATS IT JUST SHOOT ME!" Harry blurted out suddenly while spreading out his arms to show that he was vulnerable.

"if you want to kill me, kill me now, c'mon I'm right here, I'm just showing that I am ready to be an alien target practice."

everybody was dumbfounded at what he just said, especially about the word "Alien".

Hans pulled the trigger...

...at the same time a sound like a key scraping against a piano wire was heard.

**WIBBLY-WOBBLY TIMEY-WIMEY STUFF (a line break)**

Harry braced himself for the pain that was about to surge through his entire body.

but his 2 hearts can cope right?

he felt the bullet and the pain in his heart.

it was suddenly gone after a few seconds.

he could hear gasps of surprise and fear.

slowly he opened his eyes...

...only to see his arms glowing like deadly light bulbs.

_**(AN: HIS APPEARANCE WON'T CHANGE JUST HIS ATTITUDE ACCENT AND SOME STUFF) **_

Elsa watched as Harry's head and hands started to glow **(he's wearing a coat I just forgot to mention it I think...)**

she saw him look at her and said: "I Don't Want To Go."

then everybody saw very bright yellowish golden light coming from Harry him self.

the light was so bright that everybody had to shield their eyes to not burn them.

5 1/2 seconds later...

the bright light faded everybody could see that Harry was hopefully lying on the floor only to see that he was...

...gone.

**ok so as I said his appearance will not change but do you guys want me to change his appearance in the next chapter? if yes, then its no trouble if no, you guys are killing me.**


End file.
